Slater
'''Slater' was a vampire who was a friend of Rose and also Alice's boyfriend. Slater contacted someone on craigslist who contacted a few other people who knew Elijah. He also had 18 degrees, 3 Master's, and 4 PhD's. He lived in Richmond and has studied since 1974 when he was turned. Early History Not much is known about Slater's life before he met Damon , but it is known that he was turned in 1974. Afterwards, he went on to studying for the next few decades, earning him 18 degrees, 3 master's, and 4 PhD's. He also made it possible to learn as much information on vampirism which was why he was a useful resource candidate to Damon. Season Two When Rose wanted to contact Klaus, she used him. Damon and Rose went to meet him, but since Damon "killed" Elijah, they couldn't find a way to contact Klaus. Elijah came by the outside of the restaurant and threw coins to smash the window, burning several vampires. Later, Elijah compelled Slater to call Rose and tell her that the curse can be lifted by using the moonstone before compelling Slater to stab himself. A few days later, , Rose and his girlfriend found his body. Rose checked out his computer and found that all of the data had been erased by Elijah, but Alice showed her that Slater kept a copy of all his files in another hard drive and they were able to find the name of Cody. Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood' - If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight' - Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Vampire bloodline' - Vampires who were turned by an original who turned others will die if the original is staked by the white oak stake. Name Slater is of Old English origin, and the meaning is "hewer of slates". Appearances ;Season 2 * Katerina * ''The Sacrifice ''(only body) Trivia * Slater is the first vampire seen to be compelled by an original vampire. * Slater was compelled to kill himself by an original vampire. * Slaters computer password is 'Kristen Stewart' from Twilight. * Slater lived with a human girl named Alice, who hoped he would turn her into a vampire. * A character named Stevie would be a mirror of Slater, but was changed to a werewolf. Gallery Katerina2.jpg Katerina15.jpg Katerina17.jpg Katerina18.jpg slatera.jpg Slateralice.jpg|Slater and Alice vampire-diaries-ep9-slater.jpg See Also Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Supernatural